


confess for me

by Misul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, One Shot, POV Second Person, Sainsbury's, Starbucks, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misul/pseuds/Misul
Summary: confession gone south at a sainsburys parking lot
Collections: What We've Lost





	confess for me

You’re in Starbucks, sipping on hot chocolate as it was the most sensible option. It’s late, nearly 8PM, and it’s been dark outside for a while, considering it is the end of November. Your parents are supposed to pick you up to go on a two hour drive back home. After all, visiting old friends is not only an emotional investment, it's also a timely and financial one too.    
  
You’ve just finished chatting with your friend of 3 years at the time, when you get a call from your mum.   
  
“We’re gonna be there in about half an hour, meet us in the back of the Sainsbury’s parking lot please.” You hear your mum say over the speaker, and you agree, hang up, and relay the information to the friend sitting before you. They give a nod and throw back their now-cold decaf, gently slamming the cup down on the table. The two of you sit and begin to wrap things up.   
  
Once you’re outside, you check your phone briefly, not catching the time, but looking for any missed notifications. There’s none, so you turn to your friend and smile, linking arms and slowly making your way to the end of the parking lot.    
  
The static of cars going down the nearby road seems almost numbing. You know they’re talking, but you can’t hear any of it, or at least you hope your brain has gone onto autopilot mode and is replying for you. Eventually you get there, and they stand on the grassy curb, leaning on a tree, while you stand in the middle of a parking space, roughly two metres apart from each other. Your heart begins to race, and you hope that repeatedly rubbing your index finger and your thumb against each other will help with calming your nerves. There's a thick moment of silence between the two of you.

“You, uh-” You stumble over your words and shake your head, deciding to just spew out your thoughts. “You know if you weren’t straight I’d date you?” You say, looking at their shadowed face in a little bit of hope. If time didn’t exist before, it definitely ceased to exist right in that moment. Its out there. Your feelings were said and spoken into existence.

“I’d date you too, if I wasn’t straight.” 

Fuck. Holy fuck. Did that really just happen? You look down slightly, and chuckle. Your parents should be getting closer by now. In fact, you hear the distinct sound of their engine and the theoretically illegal blue-tinted headlights. How they’ve gotten away with that, you didn’t even want to begin to know.    
  
“Ah- they’re here.” You gesture over vaguely into the direction of the entrance to the lot, and turn back. “I’ll see you again soon, hopefully next year.” You smile, and walk up to them for a hug, as per tradition for goodbyes. It feels a little tense, a little empty, but you pay it no mind. You’re glad to have something so heavy, something that took so long to come to terms with, off of your chest.   
  
And years later, between that time you’ve only seen them twice. At sporadic times, and for a very short amount of time. The stupidity you felt the first time after seeing them after the confession is immeasurable. And yet you felt the need to kiss them right there and then. If it wasn’t for your body not cooperating, it would have happened. But it didn’t, and now your silly ass is writing it up.


End file.
